Hollowfied Seireitei
by ScorpioGrip
Summary: When Ichigo is dared by Shinji to walk around the Soul Society FULLY Hollowfied, what madness will it unfold?  WARNING: INCLUDES MADNESS, OOC, AND JUST PLAIN INSANITY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, there! This is my second fanfiction so far, so I really do hope it is alot better than my first one. I actually did do something alot like this, complete hollowfied Ichigo cosplay and then I had to walk throughout the school. IT WAS NOT FUNNY. Okay, maybe a little bit. Anyways, I do not have Word so I, sadly do not have spellcheck on WordPad. It. Annoys. Me. So. Much._

-X-

Ichigo sighed, obviously annoyed by something. In fact, this something was something stupid he should have never done. What was this he dared to do? Lose a bet with the Visards. You see, the Visards are a group of ex-shinigami that were 'banned' from the Soul Society some time ago for 'illegal hollowfication', that none other than Souske Aizen planned. But that, my friend, is a whole other story. If you really want to see the Vizard's story, go look it up o Google. It ain't that hard. But before we go any further, let us see how this all started out, shall we?

-X-

Before anything happened

Ichigo glared at his wall in frusteration. He was bored. Really bored. Everyone was busy, even Shirosaki, his inner hollow. Rukia was out on an important mission, Renji was stuck doing paperwork, Chad was working out at some gym, Orihime was cooking her dangerous poision she called food, and Ishida was...sewing...a toy teddy bear. Wow. So yes, no one was playing with him, hanging out with him, anything. He would be happy to be annoyed by Kon, but he was in Yuzu's grasp, probally being dressed up.

He leaned against the cold plaster wall, mentally scrolling through his 'Friend List'.

Tch, there was no on- Wait. WAIT. There was someone who had popped up in his mind. And well, this guy, he was gonna bring alot of fun. Ichigo was this person?

Shinji Hirako.

Leader of the vizards, once a captian from the Goeti 13 Gaurd squad, ect... He was perfect. Easy to annoy, would put up a good fight, just perfect for curing the fatal disease of boredom(It is not really fatal guys, I just needed it to sound more dramatic.)

And why not bother all the Vizards to make things more intresting?

Ichigo grinned, jumping up from his bed, slamming his Subsitute Shinigami Pass over his chest, and jumped out the window.

It was actually quite hard to find where the Vizards were. They often changed locations ever couple of years, but it was always in the same part of the town. This part of the town used to be wharehouse after wharehouse of furniture, clothing, food, anything you can think of. All those items were cleared out wite a few years ago. Construction worker never saw a point to tearing down all the empty lots, so they jut left them standing there.

It took Ichigo a good deal of two hours to locate thier current wharehouse. It, like all the other ones, were shaggy looking, and looked anything but comfortable.

He knew they always made a large hole in the ceiling so light could shine through so they could all see in the depths of the wharehouse (Seriously, they were giant) and decided that he would go through there and make a... grand enterance. I mean, the only people Ichigo knew that entered through the ceiling was...Rangiku, Yumichika, Renji, and Ikkaku. But, pushing that thought away, he leaped up to the top of the wharehouse, instatly seeing a large, jagged hole.

He peered down only to see the one and only, Shinji Hirako arguing about something with a short blond. She was the short tempered, not to mention small, Hiyori Sarugaki. And from the looks of things, Shinji was winning but being beaten by Hiyori's famous sandal slap.

Concentrating carefully, he let out a burst of pure Hollow reisatu, causing the ex-shinigamis below him to jump, obviously startled by that much power. Ichigo snickered, satisfied his plan was working out perfectly so far. He saw Shinji saying _something_ to the others that were formed like a _very_ deformed circle. Shinji walked out of the room, heading for the door. Well, you couldn't really say it was a door, more like a large hole in the wall that looked like someone blew up with a gernade or something like that.

Ichigo stood up on his feet, and carefully made his way to the edge of the building so he could easily see if someone walked in or out of the hideout. A tall, lean, blond, male that had almost a creepy frown on it, walked out, peering around to see if anyone was there. Shinji held his sword carefully, his fist white around it from holding so hard. He had his sword. Perfect.

Bingo.

Ichigo quietly leaned over the edge, and jumped off the building, headed straight toward the unsuspecting frowny-man, who was otherwise known as Shinji(The frowny-man thing is an inside joke, so you might not get it.), who was still looking around.

Shinji knew someone was out there, he just did not know who it was. It seemed alot like a high-level hollow, even matching the reisatu level to an arrancar's. But there was something...off with it. almost like it had a tint of Shinigami in it. He did not see anyone, and the wave of reisatu was gone, so he thought some shinigami took care of whatever was out there. He was turning around to go back inside when the sun suddenly was blocked out. Confused, he looked towards the sky only to see a certain orange head jumping off the building. Straight. Towards. Him.

Eyes widening, he started to run the 5-foot run to be safely inside thebuiling wher NO ONE could jump out of the sky and land on him.

Not so sadly to say, he was a tad to slow.

Ichigo tackeled him right onto the ground, Shinji obviously in shock. I mean, it's not like you walk out of your house everyday only to be tackeled by someone falling out of the sky, right?

"Hey, Shinji!" Ichigo piped up.

"I-Ichigo... GOT OFF OF ME! Shinji wheezed for breath. He was never expecting that to happen.

Ichigo stood on his feet, watching as Shinji gasped for breath. When Shinji -somewhat- recovered from the not-so-likely-incident, he glared at Ichigo. To put it simply, if the term 'If looks could kill' was true, Ichigo would've died at least 7 times right now.

By now the others inside of the building, safe from any falling shinigami's, were wondering what was going on. They first had heard a large 'boom' and a few sounds like a bone was broken, then some yelling, they heard someone mention everyone's favorite shinigami(Well, at this point not EVERYONE'S favorite *coughshinjicough*), Ichigo Kurosaki, and for the grand finalle, a _very_ large blast of reisatu. One they reconized as Shinji's but the other one they knew, they just could not place it.

They rushed out of the anti-falling-shinigami building only to see thier leader on the ground, wheezing like it was his first time breathing, with the owner of the mysterious reisatu, they now reconized as Ichigo, leaning over him.

A bright-green haired girl, otherwise know as Mashiro, ran forward only to cry out "Berry-san!", running forward to Ichigo only to hug him. That was typical of the energetic girl, to always be friendly and welcoming to everyone.

'Berry-san! What are you doing here?"

"I was bored." Ichigo shrugged.

"YOU ONLY CAME HERE BECASE YOU WERE_ BORED?_" an impatient, fully recovered Shinji yelled at him, interuppting the small conversation.

"Well...yeah."

"WHAT ARE WE, YOUR ENTERTAIMENT GROUP? WE HAVE WORK TO DO, WE CANNOT KID AROUND! I MEAN, YEAH, AIZEN IS DEFEATED, BUT WE STILL HAVE WORK TO DO!"

"Uh... Shinji?" A dark-hared girl wearing red glasses stepped out of the crowd of vizards, "we really don't have anything to do. All week we have only been sitting around. Since Aizen was defeated, the hollow attacks around Karakura has been very little. And the only hollows that do some here are the small and weak ones."

Most of the group nodded, agreeing with the girl known as Lisa.

Shinji, defeated, scowled. "But still, what is there to do?"

"Shinji, Shinji!" Mashiro jumped up and down, "I do have this game I wanna try out! I heard it is called 'Extreme Dares*! It's alot like Truth or Dare, but there is only dares and they gotta be more dangerous!"

Shinji sighed, "Fine, fine. We can play _one_ round. Then Ichigo has to scram off somewhere and we could go back to what we were doing earlier."

They all walked inside, and formed a circle. The floor was cold and uncomfortable.

_"Tch, it's so cold and uncomfortable in here. How do they sleep?"_ Ichigo wondered.

"Okay, because _I'm_ the leader of this group, I'm going first" Shinji stated. Some visards groaned, but knew it was going to be intresting.

Shinji's eyes scanned the sitting visards. He knew who he was going to pick, he was just buying time off thinking of something the not-so-lucky person was going to do. Then, it came to him.

"Ichigo."Shinji stated, his mouth turning into a large smile that rivaled Shirosaki's. "I dare you..." He paused, making the scene more dramatic "To walk around the Soul Society _fully_ hollowfied!"

DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! Cliffhanger! Yay! In my case, probally not yours.

*Extreme Dares is a game my friends made up once. Alot like Truth or dare, but there are only dares. And they actually have to be more... dangerous, embarassing, ect. None of that kiddy stuff like 'I dare you to eat a peice of paper,' More like 'I dare you to walk around the street half-clothed and dance in front of _'s house.' It is really fun, but sometimes it is not so funny (To you, mostly in that case.)


	2. And it begins!

It felt like time had stopped. Shinji still sat cross-legged, pointing at Ichigo, who now had his mouth open, maing noises that could only be explained as stuttering.

"W-WHAT? I COULD GET KILLED OR SOMETHING FOR THAT!" Ichigo shouted at the pointing man's face.

"Exactly. You almost killed me out there, so now, it is your turn."

Ichigo was caught. This was dangerous. He would forfiet, quit, but that would only damage his pride. If he tried running away, they would surley catch him. He had no other option.

He sighed, knowing sooner or later he would deeply reqret this.

"Fine. I'll do it. But as soon as I'm done, Shinji, I am gonna _kill_ you." Ichigo threatened, letting the white foam cover his body. In less that 10 seconds, there he stood. Two long, jagged horns attatched to a mask that completely covered his body, marked with the trademark red markings. His tan skin was now a pure white, with tribal tattoes, similar to Renji's, trailed down to his chest. Red puffs of red fur lined is wrists and ankels, while his shorth spiky orange hair was now very long.

Honestly, Ichigo took alot of pride in this form. He always pretended to act like he hated being a visard, having an inner hollow, and all the other bonuses of being a visard. That was never true. He shared a special bond with his inner hollow, even going to the point of naming the albino 'Shirosaki'.

Ichigo began to mutter a trail of some... 'colorful' words. However, he forgot that he could not speak in this form, so the muttering sounded like 'Btd ashred gedsa'. The others surrounding him stepped back. Even though they had more experience in hollows, being a shinigami and stuff, they had seen the extent of his powers and knew he was far powerful than any of them.

Before long, the air peeled back revealing a white inside. He had traveled to the Seireitei many times, and was far used to this.

Sighing, he stepped inside, giving Shinji the 'death glare'. Being hollowfied made it more like the 'Super death glare that makes the death glare shameful'. He then turned away, stoming off.

Ichigo Kurosaki was puting. _Pouting._ Then again, it was hard to tell with the mask covering his entire head and stuff, but his scruff actions of stomping and his cletched fists and the evil aura gave it off.

He stopped at the end of the trail, glaring holes in the wood doors that concealed the Soul Society. He was thinking of a way to not get noticed. Shinji never said anything about getting noticed. He didn't have to worry about hiding his reiatsu, as he little bracelet he had on concealed it(I forgot to include that in the first chapter. He has a little bracelet specially made for him that conceals his reiatsu.).

Taking in a deep breath, he slid to door away, reavealing a nice veiw of the Seireitei. Ever since he had defeated Aizen, things have been more... peaceful. There were no new threats to be worried about. Hollows have been more distant, hardly attacking people anymore. Even Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was always the stiff, cold, never-relaxing one, relaxed alot more, and seemed..._nicer_.

Both shinigami and residents of the Rukon district have been more nice and peaceful. There was only a rukus when Matsumoto and her friends got drunk and caused a uproar, wich lead to a fight, wich lead to disaster.

After staring at the peaceful scenery for a few minutes, he realized he should probally get out of the sky. I mean, it wasn't like there was always a huge hollow that looked like Ichigo in the sky, right? But then again, I said the same about shinigami falling out of the sky. So never mind.

He landed in he trees-not so gracefully as he had imagened. Tossing off a squirrel that had fell on his masked face, he marched off to find something to do. Besides, he had an entire 24 hours here. He had better find at least _something_ to do, otherwise he would only end up where he was before all this to-be-maddness; bored.

But he not noticed his reiatsu-concealing bracelet was not on his wrist, rather on the stone-cold floor of the whareouse that resided the visordes.

-X-X-X-X-

Shortly after Ichigo left, Shinji noticed a black wristband. He knew it didn't belong to anyone here, and id defenatly was _not_ a regular human's bracelet, as soon as he put it on, he realized the bracelet was sucking in his leaking reiatsu. He then realized it was Ichigo's. He debated with himself wether he should keep it until Ichigo finished, or if he should return it.

He went with keeping it.

-X-X-X-X-X-

As soon as Ichigo arrived at the Soul Society, Yamamoto, the Head Commander, noticed. He knew it was Ichigo, the one who defeated Aizen, saved Rukia from excecution, as was most likely more powerful than Yamamoto was. He knew he never got a chance to thank him properly for what he had done. In fact, everyone in the world pretty much owed thier life to him. If he had not defeated Aizen, they would most likely be dead and Aizen would be ruling the world. So yeah. That was a _pretty_ big IOU.

But then again, he had never got back at Ichigo from the embarassing prank he had pulled on Yamamoto a little while ago, just after he got his powers back. So, forming a plan, he called a Captian meeting, and began telling his plan...

**A/N: CRAAPPP. Sorry it took so long to upload, my minio-readers! I have been drowned by homework. SO. MUCH.**

**ALL. OF. IT.**

**EVERY. SINGLE. BIT.**

**Anyways, I appreciate everyone who commented! *Glares at the non-commenters***

**Seriously. Commenting is my insperation to write better. So, in short language, Comments=More pretty writing.**

**Pretty simple. So please, comment. Even flamers, cuz I use them to heap up my air-conditioner-thingy so I am nice and warm at nice.**

**Unlike my other story, **_**Training Gone Wrong**_**, I actually know where I am going, for the most part at least. **

**And yes, I know almost to everyone is OOC in some way. Don't like it? Well, simple answer: **

**DEAL WITH IT. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY. SAME WITH ALL THOSE SPELLING ERRORS I MADE ON PORPOUSE. WELL, NOT THE TYPOS. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE.**

**.**


	3. Gargantas and Hogyoku

Ever since the defeat of Aizen, Captian meetings have been optional. This was quite popular, so no one ever really went to one.

Zaraki Kenpachi, for one, never went anymore. Instead, he sparred with the stronger seated shinigami in the Goeti Gaurd Force, usually Yachiru, so she could help recieve her bankai.

Jushiro Ukitake, with his love for children, usually watched over the stray ones in the Rukongai or helped the year ones that are training to become a full-fledged shinigami in the school.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, surpisingly, skipped Meetings also. No one knew where he went, as he claimed he had 'missions to attand to'. But some people knew he wanted to explore this place back at The World of The Living called 'Antartica'.

There are many more captians and reasons why they never to rarely attended meetings, but that would take up all the time.

As Yamamoto expected, only 1 captian, Byakuya Kuchiki, attended. That was expected.

After Byakuya came, they waited a full 5 minutes for the others. No one else came through the door. Also, expected.

"Sir?" Byakuya questioned, "What is the porpouse of this '_meeting_'?"

Yamamoto stifiled a sigh. It was obvious no one else was coming. Even if they were at the far end of the Rukongai, it would only take less than a minute if using shunpo.

"Nothing, you are excused"

Byakuya said nothing as he walked out the wooden doors.

Well.

That was an epic failure.

Oh well, the other captians were sure to have sensed Ichigo's reiatsu by now.

So all he could do now was to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Ichigo's feet shuffled along the forest floor. He was thinking of something to do, something to entertain him.

Danggit.

He was like Shirosaki, his hollow now. Nothing entertained him for long. He was half tempted to run throughout the Rukongai, screaming at the top of his lungs like a siren and scare the crap outta everyone. But that would only cause a rukus, then that would attract shinigami, then captians, and that would surley lead to disaster.

Maybe he could go try to open a Garganta and visit the remaining Espadas that survived the Winter War.

You see, even though Aizen was defeated, sentaced to however many thousand years, Some Espada still remained.

Grimmjow, for example, was still alive. He was never killed by Ichigo or Nnoritora, he was simply K.O'd because of blood loss. Any yes, espada _can_ faint of blood loss. He dragged himself inside the white-washed palace and recovered there.

Same with Ulquiorra. He used his high-speed regeneration to heal his body. He found some other remaining espada, such as Halibel and Stark with Lilinette. That was all who were remaining. They soon followed Ichigo, as they saw Ichigo as the 'King' of Hueco Mundo. The Soul Society didn't know of this, and still don't. In fact, the only people who know about this is Ichigo(with Shirosaki, of course) and the remaining espada.

So they now resided in Hueco Mundo.

To bad Ichigo couldn't open a garganta.

But wait a second.

he shifted through his poctets, finding a little black square box.

This was the Hogyoku.

Yes, the Hogyoku. The thing that caused the war, the object that infused itself with Aizen.

They were able to make Aizen give it up and gave it Urahara for protection. Then Urahara gave it to Ichigo as a 'Souvenier' or 'Reward' from saving the town, and the entire world.

You see, the Hogyoku's only goal in existance is to help it's weilder's wishes. It helped Aizen achieve Immortality, so surley it could help open a Garganta, right?

One thing. Ichigo had no idea how to use it. He held it in the air above hi head. I mean, that's what they did in thise strange American movies, right?

It did nothing.

Ichigo tried to frown, but it's quite challanging when you're fully hollowfied.

He shaked it. Nothing.

Harder. Still nothing.

His black eyes was a lot harder than he thought. How did Aizen ever manage to use this thing? Ichigo knew for a fact he wasn't going to fuse it with his body, because he really wasn't in to mood to become like Aizen.

_'C'mon, Hogyoku, open a garganta. If you made Aizen immortal, this would be no sweat, right?'_ He thought fiercly for a few minutes. Without warning, shouting voices came from less than a quarter mile away.

_'Crap.'_ He thought, stressed '_WorkworkworkworkWORK!'_

He really didn't have time for this. He really had no desire of getting caught by shinigami. Upon that, he threw the Hogyoku to the ground.

Ironically, with a flash, a Garganta opened.

Ichigo glared daggers into the innocent black cube before grabbing it in his white clawed hands and stepped into the garganta.

Shortly after the Garganta close, the bushes parted to reveal a tall, thick-built man. He had spiky black hair and wore a torn Captian's cloack. A young girl with bright cotton-candy pink hair clung to his shoulder.

"Hm. Strange." The man said, "I knew I felt someone's reiatsu here. Someone strong who would put up a good fight."

"Kenny! What's that?" The young girl said to 'Kenny', pointing at something that looked similar to paper being pulled back, revealing a twisting black and dark purple.

"It's a Garganta." Someone said behind them. It was all the captians, save for Yamamoto.

Toshiro stepped out of the group. "It's what arrancars and espada use when traveling to the Soul Society or the World of the Living. Remeber, you saw Aizen and his army use it in Karakura Town during the Winter War."

Everyone winced. The Winter War was now a... _sensitive_ subject now. No one liked to talk about it, especially Toshiro, as it reminded him of Hinamori and how he was tricked into 'killing' her.

Kenny, known as Zaraki Kenpachi, only grinned. "Well than, let's go! Who knows, there might be a strong arrancar or espada on the other side! Besides, you guys know it takes alot of energy to actually open one!"

He leapt to the twisted flap and begun to pull on it, a known strategy known by the captains. You see, gargantas had a habit of not fully closing, leaving a flap that you could pull on it to reopen it. It saved alot of time and enery.

Within two minutes, a door-sized gap was revealed.

"Wait! Are you sure we sould go in? Souldn't we tell the Head Captian first?" Someone shouted. It was Kensei, a visored like Ichigo and Shinji. After the war, some of them were able to come back to the Soul Society and replace the lost captians, Ichimaru Gin, Souske Aizen, and Kaname Tosen. Kensei and Shinji replaced two of them, so one spot was left without a captian.

"Of course! C'mon, what does it hurt? Waiiitttt" Kenpachi drawed out the 'wait' before continuing,"Are you _scared_? I mean, it's the Land of the Hollows. And you, beaing a _visard_,' Kensei winced,"would be taken over by your Hollow! That's why! You're too soft, Kensei! And I thought you had total control over it!' at this point Kensei was fuming 'I mean, I wouldn't like a hollow taking over me at all! They' have all the fun fighting and killing enimies!" Kensei looked like he wanted to kill Kenpachi now.

"I'M NOT SCARED! I'M ACTUALLY USING MY BRAIN UNLIKE YOU! AND I DO HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER MY HOLLOW!" Kensei panted, catching his breath from the rant. After a few seconds, he stood straight up, his head held high. He marched over to the garganta.

"C'mon.', he growled, "We're going to Hueco Mundo."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: Hello, and thanks for reading this, all of my veiwers! I'mma try to publish at least one chapter every week, cause it's kinda the only time I have for typing withut anyone bothering me.**

**So yeah, the captians are revealed! Most of the facts about the vizards returning to the soul society are actually true. Hope I didn't spoil it for anyone! This took over a hour to write, so I hope all of you guys liked it!**

**I did, however make up the part about Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel being alive. Not the same with Grimmjow, though. There have been alot of rumors Grimmjow is coming back in the series. I do hope so, that'll be pretty fun!**

**I admit, I didn't have any plans for Yamamoto's prank, so I setteled for something I hope is better.**

**Truthfully, i think this is possibly the longest chapter I've written for any fanfic. At one point I was worried ther was a word limit. Hehe.**

**SO PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! COMMENTS MAKE MY TWISTED MIND WORK BETTER!**


	4. Mundo Madness

As soon as Ichigo walked into Las Noches, he immedeatly broke off the horns and various shards of bone until he looked normal again. Hopefully Shinji never found out about this.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Hueco Mundo was never a 'happy' place.

I mean, it's a desert. Not the one you like to eat after a meal, the kind that's like a death trap. No water, bare stone-like trees, and little hollow lizards crawling here and there. If you had to describe it in on word, it would simply be 'empty'. And it was. Nothing but sand, save for a few stone trees, streched out for miles and miles upon end. The only thing that stood out was a _very_ big white-washed palace/castle thing. And that was thier goal.

You can wonder alot about Heuco Mundo. Like, 'where in the world does all this sand come from?'. Or most importantly, 'WHY IS THERE A GIANT FREAKING CASTLE!"

The group of captians decided to walk rather than shunpo, for Kensei.

You see, if you are visard in Hueco Mundo, the land of hollows, your hollow gains more strength. The more Spiritual Pressure you use, the more your hollow gains. So if Kensei used shunpo, his hollow would only be getting stronger. And it would keep getting stronger until it took over him.

The walk was rather intresting, as Mayuri would constantly pick up little hollow lizards and stuff them inside a bag, only to be experimented on later. Byakuya was clearly irratated because sand would get into his shoes. Toshiro was pretty happy because it was actua;lly quite cold. Jushiro, regretting he even came, was sivering, for once glaring at Toshiro. Kensei was still pouting, with Zaraki still teasing him. they all stopped in thier tracks when a small green figure was running towards them, with 2 other larger hollows chasing after the figure.

Jushiro, with his strange love for children, started running to the figure.

"Little child! I will save you!" He yelled, began to run, only to be stopped by Toshiro.

"Idiot! Do you not see the little figure is clearly an arrancar!" He snapped at Jushiro.

"Y-yes, but-"

"No buts"

"Y-yes sir.."

When they turned to look at the small figure, it had stopped and was facing the captians. Without warning, it screeched. Loud.

"S-shinigami! RUN!" It began racing in the other direction.

Before the figure could get anywhere, Jushiro, expectedly, shunpo'd in front of the figure and picked it up.

"Oi! Are you okay? ANSWER ME!" He yelled, pulling back the hood that was concealing it's face, only to discover it was a she. She had scraggley, untamed, short sea-green hair. She had a nasty-looking scar running across her face, and to top it off, a bone mask that looked like the earth creature 'ram' He had seen when he was in Karakura town for a break.

"I-Ichi...goooo.." She drawdled.

Jushiro, if anything, looked stunned. She knew Ichigo? But how? Did they meet when Ichigo came to 'rescue' the one usless girl?

Before he could say anything, something kicked the back of his head. HARD. Two hollows stood, glaring at him.

"Let Nel-sama GO." The tall, skinny one said, growling.

"Y-yeah. Let her go!" The other one replied. Jushiro had to stiffle a laugh. The smaller one was chubby, with various polka-dots, and to put it simply, looked like a clown.

"Nel?" He questioned. "Is that your name? And how do you know Ichigo?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shinji looked at his watch.

"Tch. Another 20 hours to go." He mumbled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yamamoto was were the explosions? The blasts of reiatsu? More importanly, where were the captians? Both Ichigo's and all the captian's reiatsu's have dissapeared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ichigo, needless to say, actually enjoyed being in Hueco Mundo. It was probally just the hollow inside of him.

But hey, it was quiet, there was surprisingly fridges there with food that have not gone bad yet in them, and there were sinks and bathrooms, even a large kitchen. He still wondered where the water came from.

Unlike most, he liked the confusing passageways. No matter how many times he's walked through them, it's still fun to walk around. The espadas still had rooms. They were actually really nice. They each had a complete bathroom, a shelf of books, and even a computer. Ichigo took Aizen's room.

There was everything in Las Noches. The place was bigger than it looked, and it looked big! Ichigo guessed part of it was underground. The place had a freaking pool!

But yeah, it was paradice here. Ichigo learned the building had a special power thing so that any damage done to it, it would heal. Pretty fast to. The side where Ichigo had fought Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was already completely healed, it looked like it had never been touched.

Anyways, back to the plot.

Ichigo walked smoothly in an arrancar's white uniform that he had found in the landury room. he was headed outside on a terrace that was in the front of the building, so he could see the endless waves of sand.

He stepped out like he had done multiple times before. Before he could close the door, a scream rang throughout the desert. He knew it wasn't one of the espadas. They never screamed, especially like that. But he did know who the scream belonged to.

Nel. The former 3rd espada that took on the form of a child.

He ran to the edge of the terrace, and there, only a quarter mile away from his building, were 12 figures dressed in black and a white cloak over the black. He reconized that uniform immedietly. It was the Captian's uniform. But what could they be doing here?

He ran back inside, not even closing the door. He leapt down the stairs, summoning the espada. They all gathered in the 'meeting room'.

"Look," he started, "We kinda have some...unexpected visitors. I belive you have all fought at least one captian?" He paused as the other four nodded, "Good. Cause they are here. Right now. I really don't want anyone to get into a fight, so try not to. If they attack you, try your best to block them, not attack. That'll only make us seem like the enemies when we are not. Got it?"

The espada nodded.

"Okay. Try your best to not be seen. If they know the espada are still alive, they'll try to kill you."

Ichigo ran out, leaving the espada behind him. He went to large room that contained the most powerful hollows. They were ment to be turned into arrancars, but Aizen never got to it. He gave them orders to protect Las Noches, and not to let anyone pass. He then stood aside, watching the hollows run out of the room, some running, some flying. This should hold them for a bit. He gave off a rare smirk.

To be honest, the Captians never expected hollows to burst out of the doors of Las Noches. They began to do what they're trained to do; fight.

Ichigo really hoped that was enough too hold them off. Those hollows almost had the power of an espada. Ichigo's mind raced. What sould they do in they do defeat all the hollows and come in the building? What then?

He ran back to the room where he left the espada. They were gone.

Gone.

Ichigo stood, frozen. What if Soi-Fon or whatever her name was sneaked in here and got 'rid' of the espada? He ran throughout the halls, searching frantically for his team. He was running by a fake tree when it rustled.

He stopped, not sure wether to look in the leaves or leave it be. For all he knew, it could be one of those little hollow lizards. He swallowed and parted the leaves.

There, in his released form, was Grimmjow.

"Ichigo!" He whispered urgntly.

"Grimmjow, what in the world are you doing in a fake tree?"

"Ulquiorra said we sould hide so we can't be seen. We split up to find a hiding spot."

Ichigo just face-palmed.

Leaving Grimmjow to his tree, he ran off in search of the other 3.

He stepped in a dark room. It was a large one. Ichigo knew about it, but never took he time to actually explore it. He knew this room was more like a cave than anything/ It had a jugged rock ceiling as well as floors. He never got the point of this room, and he knew it had to have a reason.

He stepped in, looking blindly to see if there was anyone in there. There was a rustle of wings. That gave him the clue he needed to know who was in there.

"Ulquiorra, come out."

A sudden flash of light lit up the room. There was Ulquiorra, in his first release form, hanging upside down from the ceiling. He was holding a flashlight.

"Okay, good. Stay here." Ichigo ordered. There wasn't much time left until the captians defeated the hollows.

Ulquiorra just nodded, flicking of the flashliht leaving the room pitch black. Ichigo ran out of the room. he had a good idea where the last two where.

He was right with Stark. Stark was underneath a pile of pillows, sleeping. Ichigo let him be. He was also right with Halibel; in her aquarium. She too was in her released form, swimming around in the water with various types of sharks.

Good. He knew where everyone was. he ran back to the terrace to see he progress. He watched in horror as the last hollow was defeated.

"Crap." Was the only word he could whisper.

Toshiro watched as the last hollow faded away. He had been surprised by the attack, but he was more curious to see what was in Las Noches. He turned to face the front only to see a familiar figure standing on a terrace, watching them. Toshiro knew who it was at one.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Toshiro turned to face the captians. "Guys, do you know any reason why Kurosaki would be here?"

"No." Jushiro spoke, turning to face the questioner. "Wh-" He stopped in the middle of the word as he saw why Toshiro asked. There, on a terrace, was the famous Berry.

"Ichigo?" the name was repeated by the captains. They all turned to face him. They all, to Kensei's dismay, bean shunpo'ing to the building. Swearing, Kensei ran after them.

X-X-X-X-X

Ichigo knew they saw him when all 12 of them faced him. He flailed his arms a bit before jumping down the stairs.

He ran for the third time today through the halls.

"ALL ESPADAS REPORT TO TRAINING CHAMBER!" He screeched, running down the halls.

The training chamber was a secret underground field ideniical to Kisuke's place. They used for training, to put it simply.

Before long, all 4 espadas ran beside him to the room. Stark was running lazily, Grimmjow was on all fours running like a cat, Ulquiorra was flying overhead, and Halibel, still wet so she was leaving a trail of water behind her, ran beside Stark.

The captians, to say anything, were confused. Ichigo_ never_ ran away from them. Never. They walked into Las Noches, inspecting the white wall and floors.

Zaraki was walking ahead of the others, grinning. His mind was imagening fighting Ichigo and actually winning for once, and he didn't even realize the puddle of water.

He fell down with a grunt. He picked himself up, realizing there was a trail of water. He motioned to the rest of the group, showing them the water. They began the only logical action that came to thier mind; follow he water.

Zaraki was getting impatient. He had been walking for what seemed like a hour with no sign of them getting close to thier goal.

He stopped. The trail of water, wich was getting faint now, ended right at a wall. The wall looked every other one here. Big and white. He ran his hands along the smooth sides, looking for _something_ that could give them a clue.

"Kenny!" Came a familiar voice behind Kenpachi. "I'm hungryyy~!"

"Yachiru, didn't you bring snacks like you always do?"

"...No..."

"Why did you not bring them, then?"

"'Cuz."

"'Cuz why?"

"I didn't think we would need them..."

Kenpachi sighed. "Fine. Go explore or somethin'. Entertain yourself."

Yachiru puffed out her cheeks, dissapointed she could get a straight answer. She climbed onto Kenpachi's head so she could get a better look. Heh, it was so high from up there!

Her eyes searched the white hallway, then the captains, then the hallway again. Her eyes locked onto a table with a white vase holding an array of colorful flowers. Finally, soething that wasn't white. She jumped off Kenny's back, over, and yes, _over_ the group of surprised captians, and onto the table.

Before anyone could say anything, she ate the flowers*. Well, except for one. A single black flower remained in the vase. She tugged it. It wasn't moving. She pulled on it again, this time harder. She tried another 3 times, and on the third one, she pulled not upward, but to the side, trying to loosen it. With a click, the flower jerked to the side.

As soon as that happened, the wall Kenny was still inspecting started shaking. He jumped back, trying not to look afraid, and watched in wonder as the wall lifted itself up, revealing a dark passageway.

Summoning a small kido light, Jushiro stepped forward, leading the rest into the tunnel.

They walked for about 5 mintues until Jushiro stoped. There, right in front of him, was a ladder leading down a hatchet. It looked like someone was recently there, and in a rush, as the door that covered up the hole was bent, laying across the ground.

Motioning to the captians, he climbed down the hole, followed by Kenny, Toshiro, Mayuri, and so on. It was a very long ladder, Jushiro realized after he had been counting the rungs.

_452, 453, 454, 455..._

Just as he was about to get to 460, to his relief, his fot touched ground. It was rugged and rocky, as he almost tripped three times trying to walk. This hallway, unlike the one above them, was barely lighted up. Mayuri pointed out a doorway, letting the light in.

They marched out of the cave to be greeted by quite an amusing sight.

It was a room identical to Kisuke's, but only bigger. ALOT bigger. It, unlike Kisuke's, had a forest to the right, to the left a small sea, or very large pool, however you wanted to put it, and in a clearing, right in front of them, was Espadas 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and with them, Ichigo Kurosaki, who was currently wrestling with a white copy of himself.

As soon as all the captians grouped into the stadium, Yachiru cried out, "BERRY-SANNNN~!"

Ichigo's group, now aware of thier uninvited visitors, turned slowly around, Mouths open and eyes wide, staring at the captians.

With the silence that rose in the room, you could hear a feather drop.

**A/N: okay, in this chapter I've kinda abandoned the hope of keeping the characters in role, so they'll probally be at least a bit OOC.**

***Yachiru eating the flower was a referance to one of those little Bleach aftershow things. You know, like Arrancar Encyclopedia or something like that. I watched it o YT, so I have absolutely no idea what episode it is from.**


End file.
